The present invention generally relates to brake systems for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a brake system at a wheel that can be employed on a motorcycle, as well as on other vehicle types.
Motorcycles are becoming ever more popular, especially high end custom motorcycles intended for use on the highway. These custom motorcycles include many physical features for a custom stylized look. Almost all motorcycles utilize a disc brake system on the front wheel. The disc brake system includes a disc and a brake caliber. The disc is a thin round disc mounted to the wheel. The brake caliber is a big unit which is usually mounted to a front fork of the motorcycle. The brake caliber fits over the disc and includes two pads aligned on each side of the disc. The brake caliber is not aerodynamic. The brake caliber is not stylized. Custom motorcycles include an expensive custom stylized wheel and the brake caliber is consider an ugly feature which detracts from and covers the beauty of the custom wheel. Purchasers of custom motorcycles desire a brake system which is hidden in the custom stylized wheel and is not as obvious as the disc brake system to onlookers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hidden brake system for a motorcycle wheel which is not as obvious as the disc brake system to onlookers.